Twas the Night
by shortie990
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas and all through Las Vegas... Just a little holiday one-shot! GSR, Warrick/Catherine.


Do not own CSI or any of the characters.

So I know it's been a while since I have written anything for CSI and I was recently watching an old episode of season 5 and it made me really want to write something and this is what came out. A little Holiday fluffiness! Enjoy

* * *

Twas the Night…

It was the night before Christmas and all through Las Vegas celebration was going on. Not a stripper or prostitute could be seen walking along the strip; for it was that busy time of year when lonely bachelors and losers took comfort and warmth from that of a stranger, filling that emptiness that was once filled with the joy of family and excitement of a child. The prostitutes grew a hard bargain but they did not care, for they had the sweetness of drink filled in their bellies and money to waste on a one night stand.

Just off of the strip, in a dark alleyway, a cry of pain echoed off the brick wall as the knife stabbed into the flesh in an upward motion; followed closely by the thud of a body hitting the ground as the attacker escaped into the night. The victim lay there as his body grew cold, in hopes that the CSI's would soon be there.

* * *

Across town at the Willow's residence, Catherine Willow stood with her back towards the window, looking on as the love of her life was bent over a box, taking out the star that was to be placed on top of the tree. She smiled a sly smile at him as he glanced over his shoulder at her; for he could feel her eyes on at him, Catherine raised the mug of hot cocoa she was nursing to her lips and took a deep sip, her eyes never leaving the backside of Warrick as he straightened his back and placed the star on top of the tree.

"How does it look?" asked Warrick as he took a step back to admire the tree.

"Sexy," whispered Catherine, a wicked smile appearing on her face as Warrick turned to look at her with confusion. A smile then appeared on his face as he began to fill the space between them before his hands found her waist; pulling her to him. Catherine's smile broadened as she looked into Warrick's green eyes and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. They stayed like this for a moment looking into each other's eyes before both looking up.

"Mistletoe," whispered Warrick as he slowly met Catherine's eye. They were dark with desire as they inched their faces closer and closer together until their lips met. The kiss was sweet and long as they stood there, numb to the world around them.

"Ew, that gross," commented Lindsey as she stood in the threshold of the living room, looking in on her mom and boyfriend kissing.

Pulling away from each other at this, Warrick and Catherine looked over at the teen as she made her way into the living room, carrying two mugs of cocoa. "Here you go Warrick!" spoke Lindsey as she held out a mug which had a snowman on it to the CSI.

"Thanks Linds," replied Warrick as he let go of Catherine's waist and took the mug, smiling at his soon to be step daughter.

"You're Welcome," Lindsey replied returning the smile. There was no one she would rather see her mom with then with Warrick, who had always seemed to be a part of her life since she was little. The teen's faces broaden and filled with joy as she took a seat on the couch and looked over at the tree. "It looks amazing Warrick!" she cried, taking in the sight of the over six foot tree that was taking up a good portion of their living room. It was covered head to toe in tinsel and multicoloured lights.

"Well thank you Lindsey," replied Warrick as he shot a look over at Catherine. "At least someone noticed!" He whispered.

Catherine just shook her head at him as she drained the last of her hot cocoa.

* * *

Back in the lab, the techs were all hung over their work, visions of results filling their heads as they dreamed of solving the case. And winning the approval of the CSI's that they so very admired to be like. They were in for the long run, on this slow winter night. For only one CSI was working over the holidays and that was the old DNA tech.

Greg Sanders who was a lover of the holidays had traded to work this one slow night for a week off in the New Year with the busybody Sara Sidle; who usually worked over the holidays eagerly but however this year was different, for Sara had a mate. He sat in the break room watching a Christmas special on his laptop, a wool cap on his head; settling in for a long night when a clatter arose from the hallway.

Frowning slightly at this, he pressed pause on his laptop and rose to his feet; appearing out into the hallway. He was half expecting to see a sleigh and eight tinny reindeer but however his eyes only found the figure of Jim Brass, staring back at him.

"Hey Jim," greeted the CSI warmly to the homicide officer.

Brass returned the smile back, "Come on Sanders, we have a case to go to."

Greg's face fell slightly at this, "Really? Who kills someone on Christmas Eve?"

"I don't know, not Santa Clause that's for sure. Now come on, it shouldn't be that long. I promise. Come on Sanders" spoke the officer to the young CSI. He didn't want to be here either. The sooner they headed out there, the sooner he could go home to bed.

Nodding his head at the old man at this, Greg followed him down the hallway; whispering under his breath, "Now Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, on Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

"What was that?" asked Brass as he glanced over his shoulder at Sanders.

"Nothing," cried Greg a fake smile plastered on his face. "Let's go!" He then took a step forward and held open the door to the lab open for the officer, who shot him a confused look as he pasted by.

And into the night they stepped. The wind blowing like a hurricane on their backs; making them fly with each step they took as they walked to their cars.

"Where is this crime scene?" asked Greg.

"Just off the strip, between Toys strip club and Good Fellows bar," replied Brass as he shivered in the cold night air. He should have worn a heavier jacket, he thought to himself.

"Oh I know where that is," smiled Greg, a wicked thought appearing in his mind of a recent trip he had taken there. "Okay, so I will meet you there," he spoke, motioning to his car, which was parked on the further side of the parking lot.

Waving goodbye, Greg began his walk to his SUV, where his kit was packed already in the back, filled with cotton swabs and finger powder. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he looked up to the sky to see something passing over the moon. At first he had thought he had really seen a miniature sleigh but soon realized it was just the light playing tricks on him and was really an airplane. Shaking his head from side to side, he popped open the car door and slide into the seat. He had been watching too many Christmas specials recently.

* * *

Grissom sat in bed; glasses perched on his nose, reading the latest forensic magazine when he heard a sound; the pawing and whining of Hank on the other side of the bedroom door. Sighing slightly at this, he closed his magazine and placed it on the nightstand. He knew that the dog would continue to whine until he was let in; removing his glasses, Grissom was about to get up when the sound of the bathroom door made him turn his head.

And there Sara entered the bedroom.

Grissom sucked in a breath as he took in the sight of her. She was dressed in a red velvet teddy and a matching little skirt that where both trimmed with white fur. On top of her head she adorned a Santa hat and on her feet she wore four inch red stiletto heels. She smiled a wicked smile at him as his eyes continued to roam up and down her body.

Grissom's eyes twinkled with desire as his throat suddenly went dry; forgetting all about Hank pawing outside the bedroom door. His mind had drifted to other things now….thinking about what he wanted to do with Sara as she was dressed up like that. It was rare for them to dorm in role-playing but tonight he couldn't think of what else he wanted to do so much.

"Have you been naughty or nice?" whispered Sara as she took a step further into the room.

Hearing just the tone of her voice made something within the pit of his stomach fill with warmth that seemed to spread throughout the rest of his body. "I don't know, you tell me," he asked towards her, playing along.

"Oh I think you know what you've been," she replied with a wink of her eye as she stepped towards the bed, a mischief smiling playing on her face. Coming around to Grissom's side, she swung her long lean legs over his waist, straddling him as she cupped his chin and kissed him. Their lips met with passion as he kissed her back. Their tongues intertwined with one another as Sara's hand slid underneath the collar of Grissom's shirt; the pads of her fingers caressing the soft hairs of his chest. Grissom's hands found Sara's waist as his lips found her neck, licking and sucking as they made their way down the long curve of it.

"Oh someone has been very naughty," commented Sara as her eyes stared down at Grissom as her hips grinded against his, feeling the hot bulge pressing against her inner thigh.

"Oh have I?" whispered Grissom in a low voice as he brushed his lips roughly against hers as he suddenly moved so that he was on top of her. "Why don't you show me..."

And then with a wink of her eye and a twist of her head, exposing her neck once again to him as she tugged at the bottom of his shirt, rocking the bed.

* * *

" He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work," spoke Nick as he read from a old worn out book. He was back home in Texas, surrounded by his nieces and nephews as he read to them a bed time story before going off to bed."And filled all the stockings, then turned with a laying his finger aside of his nose,And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight…"His voice trailed off as he looked up and smiled at his five nieces and nephews sat at his feet, appearing up at him with eager eyes.

"What did he say, Uncle Nicky?" asked Eva, the youngest, who was only three. Her blue eyes staring up with eagerness to know what happened next. this was her fist time hearing this famous tale.

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" cried Nicky as he winked at his niece.

* * *

I hoped you liked! Please Review!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

Julie


End file.
